Mistaken Identity
by screaming phoenix
Summary: Fisrt it was kt then whitem them Mr. Wizard so I thought I'd toss my hat into the ring of Halloween tales.


I own nothing. Disney owns Kim Possible which continues to vex me!

First it was KT then whitem then Mr. Wizard so I thought I'd throw my hat into the ring of Halloween Stories. It's kinda Halloweeney.

Special thanks to **Cajunbear73 **and **Michael Howard **for help above and beyond the call of duty.

**Katsumara, **the last Kim and Ron encounter is for you dude! I know how much you like the fluff!

* * *

**Mistaken Identity **

A Halloween tale

_Colorado State Prison; Maximum Security _

The shadow slowly detached itself from the wall and approached the unsuspecting guard from behind. A quick motion with a homemade shiv across the man's throat, and a deft catch of the falling body, did not betray his presence.

He carefully hid the lifeless body in the shadows he had just vacated and moved along the perimeter of the prison exercise yard. He stopped and waited for the next phase of his plan to begin. He spotted the garbage truck that was at the main gate waiting for its final inspection before it could leave.

The guards went to the truck and performed a routine inspection of the vehicle, making sure to check underneath the truck bed and around the sides; any place a prisoner might be able to hide.

Moving slowly and with great care the shadow man placed himself in just the right place. Just as the guards finished and before they could signal the guard to open the gate he moved. Quickly he rolled under the truck and lifted himself for a tight fit into a space usually occupied by a spare gas tank. He knew this truck only had one tank because he had sabotaged the missing tank several days ago in preparation for this night.

He heard the inspection guards call out to the driver to move on. He felt the truck pick up speed and move up to and through the prison gates. Two more sets of gates opened in tandem and the truck rumbled through and out into the cool October night. The driver was blissfully unaware that he had just helped the most dangerious man in the West escape.

The escaping prisoner settled himself in his hiding place and made plans.

* * *

_Middleton, Colorado Halloween night._

The headlines screamed at Ron Stoppable when he passed by the newsstands.

**Cow and Chow Killer Escapes**

**Killer Dismembers Victims in Shower after Killing Them. **

**Man Hunt for Serial Killer Enters Third Week**

**Killer Vows Vengeance on Middleton Teen **

Ron gunned his scooter and headed toward his girlfriend's house. Kim had been alerted by Wade as soon as the Cow and Chow Killer had been discovered missing. He knew his girlfriend could take care of herself. But he wanted to be sure.

* * *

The handle on the kitchen door moved slowly as it turned. The door opened with no noise. He saw a knife block sitting on the countertop near him. He slowly entered the kitchen and drew a large serrated knife from the block. He carefully looked around and saw his target. He moved towards her.

* * *

Ron walked up to the Possible's kitchen door with a feeling of dread. His discomfort grew stronger as he approached the door only to realize that it was partially open. He stepped inside and drew back in horror at what he saw. The entire kitchen was drenched in red. The most vivid red he had ever seen. There were puddles of it on the floor. Long red streaks were on the walls and kitchen appliances. Even the ceiling hadn't been ignored as drops from a large stain above settled into puddles on the floor below. Ron quickly searched the kitchen and the surrounding rooms. In the hall he made another horrifying discovery. He found red footprints that ended in a large puddle right at the bottom of the stairs to Kim's room. Then he heard the shower running. He screamed, "Kim!" and rushed up the stairs. He ran into Kim's bedroom and then her adjoining shower. He spotted a huddled shape at the far end of her shower. He hurriedly drew back her shower curtain to find...

* * *

She loved to just sit in the bathtub and let the hot water from the shower attachment rain down on her. It was so relaxing that she almost drowsed off. A sudden noise jarred her back to full wakefulness. She thought she heard a noise. She knew she was alone in the house and she was pretty sure she had locked all the doors. She saw a sudden movement just outside the shower curtain. She slowly got out of the tub and waited her moment to strike. The curtain parted and she spring into action. First she hit the intruder with a right cross that would have made a heavyweight fighter proud. She then followed that up with a knee to his groin. When he doubled over she grabbed a container of bath salts that sat on the sink and followed up that attack with a nasty blow to the side of his head that shattered the glass container and dropped the intruder like a stone. She quickly ran to her room and found an old sash d from an unused bathrobe. She quickly hogtied her uninvited guest and turned him over to see...

* * *

"Ron!" Kim Possible exclaimed as she straightened from her kneeling position in the shower. Her surprise was magnified when she was grabbed by her boyfriend in a fierce and almost bone crushing hug; all the while he was softly muttering into her shoulder, "You're all right, you're all right..."

Kim slowly extricated her arms from Ron's embrace and gently cupped his face. She couldn't be completely sure, because of the shower still running, but she was almost certain that tears were running down his face. Why he was crying she had no idea.

"Ron...Ron... Baby, I 'm all right. What's the matter?"

Ron drew back just far enough for him to look into Kim's eyes. What he saw there calmed him down. He saw love and concern for him plus a lot of confusion. He knew right then that she was all right.

He began to explain. "Kim your back door was half open. I walked into the kitchen. It looked like someone had been murdered in there! There was red everywhere! Then I found what I thought were bloody footprints leading up to your loft! With the Cow and Chow killer on the loose what was I supposed to think?"

Kim felt a sudden flush of warmth flood her. She knew Ron's devotion to her was absolute but to know that he would disregard his own safety and blindly charge into an unknown sitch for her brought tears to her eyes. She drew him forward planted her lips firmly against his and gave him what Ron called, 'a five alarm KP kiss'. Something that Ron was all to willing to return with equal passion. Kim was willing to keep kissing Ron until she remembered just where they were. She gradually drew back from Ron and observed his usual reaction to one of her kisses. He was completely spaced out.

"Ron... Ron... Oh Ronnie...Wakey, Wakey," Kim gently teased. She watched his eyes as his mental awareness leisurely returned to normal.

"Yeah K.P?" He gradually answered her, a goofy look still on his face.

Kim gradually tightened her hold on Ron waist. She then waited for the Ron overreaction that was sure to follow her next sentence.

"Ron as much as I would like to keep kissing you we're in my shower right now. You're getting soaked and I have a bad case of naked going on."

At a snail's pace Kim's last statement gradually worked it way to Ron's temporary disconnected higher mental functions. When it finally registered his reaction was just as Kim had predicted; he started to freak out.

"Augh, Naked Kim!" He hurriedly covered his eyes with his hands and tried to leave the bathroom with his eyes covered. "Black hole..." he gibbered, "black hole..."

Kim held on with grim determination. Ron in full freak out mode could be a lot like a hurricane. If it stayed out in the ocean no big, if it made landfall the damage could be impressive.

"Kim... Kim... let go! Do you want me shot into space or something?" Ron continued to fight Kim's grip and rant at the same time. Gradually he started to calm down.

"Ron, settle down will you?" Kim commanded. Ron stopped his wild gyrations but kept his hands firmly over his eyes. "Now turn to the left." Ron immediately turned to the right which brought him face to face with the still running shower. He spit water out of his mouth and briefly wondered if Kim was going to drown him for his transgressions.

"Ron." Kim admonished, "Your other left." Ron then turned to the left. "Now again then walk straight ahead. Don't worry I'll guide you." Ron felt Kim's hands on his hips as he blindly walked forward. "Now stop." Ron heard the rustle of the shower curtain being pulled. "You can uncover your eyes now."

Ron gradually uncovered his eyes. He was now facing the bathroom door. He turned around to see Kim back in the shower and covered by the curtain with her head sticking out.

"Ron you're soaked." Kim observed. "There's a spare set of your mission clothing in the hall closet. Go down to the guest bathroom, change, and take you wet things to the laundry room. Then meet me in my bedroom after I finish up here."

Ron turned to leave and caught a brief glimpse of something in the bathroom mirror. His eyes opened in shock and wonder as he beheld the sight reflected in bathroom fixture before him. He was so caught up in that glorious vision that he paid no notice to his direction of travel and walked straight into the bathroom door frame. Kim slowly closed the shower curtain as she watched her boyfriend stagger out the door with his hand on his forehead. She softly snickered at Ron's reaction to her stunt. While she was sure her father wouldn't have approved of it t she was somehow positive that her mother would've been all for it.

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller studied the unresponsive man currently lying on the carpeted floor of the hallway. She couldn't be sure but she was almost positive that she had seen him before, but she just couldn't place him. Granted the swelling from her attack had distorted his features quite a bit but still, she was pretty sure he didn't work at the school and he was way too old to be a student. She finally gave up and decided he was just a pervert who stalked young, gorgeous high school girls, like herself. She walked to her nightstand picked up her cell phone and dialed three numbers.

"911? I would like to report a stalker and peeping tom at 1324 Stoneball Lane." Bonnie listened for a minute and replied testily. 'Look lady I didn't name the street. I just live on it. Yes, I said a stalker. No. I'm not in any danger at the moment. Yes he's inside the house. No. I said I'm not in any danger. Restrained?" At this Bonnie glanced over to the passive figure on the floor. "Yeah. You could call him restrained. And call an ambulance too will you? No, not for me, for him. Yeah, he needs medical treatment. Me? No he never laid a hand on me. OK I'll wait for the police to come. No, I don't think I need any more assistance at this time. He's not going anywhere. Thanks."

After Bonnie hung up she sneered at the subdued figure and snarled, "What a way to spend Halloween!"

* * *

When Kim came out of the shower dressed in her favorite robe she found Ron already dressed and sitting at her desk. Kim sat on the edge of her bed and spoke up. "So you thought the Cow and Chow killer had got me huh?"

Ron had the grace to look embarrassed when he answered. "Well yeah. Kinda. I mean I walk into your kitchen and it looks like an ax murder had redecorated it. What's with all the red down there anyway?"

Kim brushed aside the question when she answered. "Ron it's ferociously sweet for you to act like that. But I can take care of myself. Besides while we did capture the Cow and Chow killer, it was Bonnie's testimony that put him away for life. So if he were going to go after anyone it would be..." Kim broke off her statement suddenly. "Ron do you think Bonnie might be in danger?" Before he could answer Kim had already gotten her cell phone out and dialed Bonnie's number. She listened for a moment then closed the phone. "No answer, it went to voice mail. I think that we should..."

"...Check it out?" Ron interrupted.

Kim grabbed a set of keys from her dresser and tossed them to Ron. "Here, warm up the Sloth and pull it out of the garage will you? I'll get dressed and meet you outside."

Ron grabbed the keys in midair and hurried off to do Kim's bidding as she turned to her closet to get her mission clothing.

The familiar magenta colored car was just pulling up to the curb as the police and ambulance were arriving. Kim and Ron's long association with the Middleton police force grated them easy access to Bonnie's parents' house. Following the paramedics they both raced up the stairs to the second floor and Bonnie's room. There they found Bonnie dressed in sweats and slippers at the top of the stairs.

"Come to do the hero thing, K?" Bonnie snarked at Kim. "Too late I took care of the pervert myself."

Kim and Ron moved to one side as the paramedics brought the gurney up the stairs. They inspected Bonnie's work as the still unresponsive man was carefully examined by the medical team then they carefully strapped him down to the gurney in preparation for his journey to the hospital. Kim lifter her eyebrow in surprise at the damage she saw on the intruder. Ron whistled softly and said in a low voice to Kim**, **"Remind me not to P.O. Bonnie off that bad." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"What's up,Kim?"

"Wade,I need a D.N.A scan of someone."

"Sure Kim, just hold the Kimmunicator over his body and let me scan him." A soft blue beam came from Kim's handheld device as she slowly passed up and down the prone figure. After sever seconds Wade announced, "Kim, all scans indicates that it is Edward Cullen, the Cow and Chow killer."

'Thanks, Wade."

Kim turned to Bonnie and said, "Congratulations B, you just captured the Cow and Chow Killer."

"What! You mean that perv is the crazy nut I helped you put away a couple of years ago? I knew this had to be your fault somehow!"

"My fault, how to you figure that?" Kim asked in open mouthed surprise.

"If I hadn't testified against him he wouldn't have come back her looking for me would he?"

"Bonnie, he killed sixteen people! If you hadn't identified him as the person who asked for directions we wouldn't have been able to place in at the scene of the crime! You helped put a killer behind bars."

"He didn't stay behind those bars too long did he?" Bonnie retorted.

"Bonnie, how is it my fault that someone escapes from a maximum security prison?"

"Fine, whatever. Just get that creep out of the house before my parents, or worse, my sisters get home OK?" Bonnie snapped.

"Ok fine! Forgive me for caring about a classmate and a member of my cheer squad! The police will take your statement then you can go back to whatever you were doing!" Kim turned and stomped out of the Rockwaller house with Ron close behind her. She was about to get into the driver's side of her car when Ron stopped her.

"Keys, K.P." He informed her

"What?"

"Come on, K.P. you're far too tweaked at Bonnie to drive right now."

Kim fixed her boyfriend with a glower that had sent Drakken scurrying out of his lair and had even given Shego pause once or twice. But Ron refused to back down from that withering glare. Finally she exclaimed, "Fine!" and tossed the keys at him. The drive to Kim's house was done in an almost oppressive silence with Kim still stewing over Bonnie's attitude over the whole sitch. When they finally pulled into the possible driveway Ron turned to Kim and asked,

"You know you never told me what was all over your mom's kitchen."

"Red Velvet Cake," she answered softly as she exited from the car.

"I'm sorry,K.P. I didn't hear that. What did you say?" Ron replied as he followed her out of the car and up the sidewalk.

"I said Red Velvet Cake. It's covered in Red Velvet Cake mix OK, " She reluctantly answered.

"K.P. the entire kitchen is covered with it. How much did you make anyway?"

"Well when I started to mix the ingredients I misread how many eggs to use. Then I thought because of the eggs I should add more flour. Then I added way to much coco. I thought that one tube of red food coloring wasn't enough for the extra stuff I put in so I put in triple the amount it called for. So I had all this in one big bowl and was mixing it by hand when I thought it would be much faster to use my mom's big mixer. I put the bowl under it and turned it on. I didn't look at the speed when I started it. The next thing I know the entire kitchen, including me, is covered in Red Velvet Cake mix. Satisfied?"

Ron smiled at the mental image of Kim covered in cake mix. That led to a chuckle, which led to a chortle then a full on belly laugh. He then to proceeded to laugh so uncontrollably that he gradually slid down the side of the Possible house and proceeded to roll around on the ground hysterically. Kim watched her boyfriend's antics with a strange expression on her face. When he was able to finally collect himself she glared at him and said. "It's not that funny Ronald!"

"Oh but it is, Kim, " Ron answered between gasps of air. "I was afraid you were being attacked by a serial killer and you were being attacked by a serial mixer instead." Ron collapsed back on the ground laughing with renewed vigor. After several more moments of continuous hilarity Ron finally calmed down enough for Kim to ask, "Have you finished yet, Ronald?" Even with him being called by his full name twice it failed to register on Ron as he answered, "Wait a minute and yep giggle fest done."

"Good" Kim answered as she reached down for his hand. Pulling him up, she suddenly pushed him back against the house. Reaching for his head she pulled him forward into a kiss that literally blew his mind. It was equal parts desire and need fueled by a passion that overwhelmed him. Her tongue danced in his mouth exploring and fighting for dominance. He could almost feel his soul being sucked out of him by the stimulation of Kim's firm body pushed against his. Kim gradually released her lip lock on Ron. Leisurely she pulled away from him still keeping a small bit of his lower lip between her teeth. When she finally released his lip Ron shuddered and spoke in a shaky whisper.

"I'm going to have to clean up that mess in the kitchen to pay for that giggle fit huh?"

Kim gently licked Ron's right cheek and whispered into his right ear, "Yep."

"I'm not allowed to say anything about this to anyone ever right?" Ron felt his knees go weak as Kim continued to unhurriedly lick his cheek further up then delicately lick his outer ear while she breathlessly whispered "Yep" into it followed by a warm tongue.

Ron would have collapsed right there if Kim's body hadn't been pressed so forcefully against him. He released his breath in a long shuddering sigh and finally said, "You don't play fair, K.P." in a strained voice.

Kim smiled as she gently kissed the tip of his nose, "I never said I did, Ronnie. Now come on you have some work to do." With that statement she drew back from him and she giggled has he bonelessly slid down the wall to land in an undignified lump.

"K.P.,how do you expect me to do anything after you did that to me? I need a cold shower, a lot of cold showers, " He amended.

"But Ronnie," Kim replied with a salacious grin on her face. "You had a shower already today. Don't you remember?"

"That's not helping!" Ron complained as his mind drifted back a few hours ago. The goofy grin and the dazed expression on his face told Kim that he remembered everything quite well.

"Here Ron, let me help you get motivated." With that cryptic statement Kim disappeared for a few minutes. Suddenly Ron was hit with water so cold that almost caused him to levitate.

"Yipe! Kim that water is freezing!" Ron complained as he stood up to shake some of the cold water from his now drenched mission clothing.

Kim came forward with an empty bucket and a smug grin on her face. "Yeah, I figured it would be. We have some ice melting in a cooler out back." She reached for Ron's hand and started leading him to the kitchen. "Come on Mad Dog time to clean." She looked back with a grin on her face. "If you're a good boy maybe you'll get a treat when you finish."

Ron's Booyah could be heard halfway down the block.

* * *

**A/N **There is still time to check out Michael Howard's **Manhattan Masquerade **on Fictionpress(net). It's full of surprises!


End file.
